Trouble
by queenb81385
Summary: HouseCameron sorta It's basically House's musings on him and Cameron...


Trouble

House/Cameron (sorta) One Shot

Beta-ed by my fantastic beta Margie... Thank you...

_Now_

He knew he was in trouble the second she walked through the door. The look on her face was ferocious and he couldn't recall a single moment in the last three years that he'd seen her this angry. He was terrified to move, let alone speak so the room was filled with an amount of tension he'd previously thought unattainable.

He'd studied her expressions over the last few years, and while he'd seen her eyes squinted in anger he'd never seen her quite this way. Gone were the squinted eyes and in their wake were the wide emotionless eyes he'd have never thought to associate with Allison Cameron.

Her lips were pressed so tightly against one another they practically disappeared. He couldn't... wouldn't allow himself a brief moment to remember the way her lips disappeared against his just the day before.

He watched her pack her belongings, preparing to go home for the night and sighed sadly. He looked on as she scoured the room looking for anything that may belong to her, picking up items and throwing them forcefully into her bag. He knew that to any passerby, and even to himself, it looked like she was planning to leave permanently.

Once she had everything of hers, a few things that weren't, she looked up at him. Her expression was unreadable. He thought she would simply breeze past him, not risking the break of the uncomfortable silence that had engulfed them the moment she walked through the door, so he was surprised when he heard her speak.

"I wish you had never came after me when I resigned."

He wanted to speak but he couldn't force his mouth to move.

"I never wanted to feel this way. This disappointed in you."

He nodded wordlessly unsure of what he would say even if he could speak.

She frowned, her forehead scrunching in aggravation. "I'll never forgive you for this," she said her voice cold and hollow.

"I know," House whispered softly.

"Goodnight, Doctor House." she snapped before heading back through the door.

He'd known that he was in trouble the second she walked through the door. He just didn't know when he'd started to care.

_Then_

He knew he was in trouble the second she walked through the door. His nerves were already getting the better of him, and he didn't understand why she had to be so damned beautiful. Her eyes sparkled in happiness at the sight of him at her door, and he knew he'd never seen anyone look at him like that. And if he was really honest with himself he knew he never would again.

Her smile warmed him in all sorts of ways when she saw the corsage he'd brought for her. He had known she'd like it, but when alone with Wilson he'd allowed himself a moment of doubt. Now seeing the look on her face he was happy he'd still gone along with is initial instinct.

He couldn't understand what she saw in him but it was obvious when she took his arm while entering the restaurant that she saw something. He'd been subtly watching her ever since he'd hired her, and he quickly learned that she had a facial expression for every emotion reserved solely for him.

He remembered the way she'd swiftly maneuvered him into taking her out tonight and smiled fondly. It was clear that he was rubbing off on her, but what was less clear to him was when it had started to make him proud. He looked up at her softly, trying desperately not to ruin the calm environment they had created, and noticed she was still smiling happily.

"I'm glad you came after me when I resigned Greg."

He nodded. "I needed a good immunologist," he told her simply.

She smiled, her face alight with joy. "Thank you for tonight."

He nodded again, unsure of what to say. But when she had brought up her opinion on Freud he knew he had something. "So there's absolutely nothing I can do to make you think I don't like you?"

"Sorry no," she said smiling coyly.

Knowing he wasn't good enough for her, he set out to break her heart. And it was obvious he had succeeded. Her cold 'Goodbye' at the end of the night was evidence of it.

He knew he was in trouble the second she walked through the door. He just didn't know when he stopped caring about himself and started caring about how badly she'd get hurt when the bottom fell out.


End file.
